Brother Faction Suppository
About A FIGHTS was scheduled for Dragon's Prophet, the best game in the entire MMORPG universe, "which was an honor to play", the Bro himself admits. Such an honorable acolade and experience of this game had to be met with proper rituals and tradition, in which case, the Mumble was segregated into Detroit (Hell) and Heaven. To get into Heaven, you had to essentially be a regular in the Mumble with fun stuff to say to make the game experience more fun, and Orayn had to put a good word in for you not being a butthead. The Bro handpicked his angels and went into heaven dragging his cockslaves with him, in which no one could access. Only The Bro himself, ToxicZombie, his slutty little cherub, and Orayn, his other slut cherub thing, could be heard, whereas every other angel was muted to members of Detroit. This caused an outrage in the ghetto and many drive-bys and vandalism attempts were put into plans by newfags who really wanted to be in the fights for the revered game of the year. As a result of this, a conspiracy group that hated Broteam and lurked the Mumble existed, the Brother Faction Suppository. Known Members (complete as of 7th October) *Snarkbitch, a boy who would masquerade as a female with the use of a voice changing system. Was banned. *SirOmar, someone who was to reference the hatred spewed upon The Bro for mentioning some fictional thing and compare it with not being allowed in the FIGHTS. Was banned. *Erik, attempted to become Sexbad by reading a very bad and heavy metal Harry Potter fanfic. Was banned. *Jewdon, formed the faction, probably inadvertently, but still did so. Banned, I think? *Ememental, an actually okay guy who sounds like Jontron's silly voice, unsure if he is banned but hasn't shown up since the faction was liquidised and dissolved, supposedly betrayed the BFS. *Grimlock, haven't really spoken to him, seems normal but is in the faction, is not currently banned. *ScallyCap, never spoken to him, is prominent in the faction though, might be banned? *Dukemurdock? *Stormshadow9002, spoke over people a bit if I recall correctly, might be banned. *MattButlah, sort of frequents the Bro Team Mumble, is a traitor and a coward. Is not banned currently. *Rexxy, is supposeduly a member but was never seen on the Mumble or at least not by me. *Tronpaul, same as above, they apparently were in lesbians with one another. *Wolk, frequents the Mumble as a non-traitor, not currently banned. *Moose, unsure about this one, I think he's still active, he was a part of the FIGHTS for The Ship so is therefore not banned and may have grown a pair and joined the dark side which is Bro Team Pill. Lingers the mumble so is probably a convert. *KevinEveryDay, no idea. Stopped caring at this point, just cataloguing. Trivia *They sat in the Mumble trying to construct their own fights for a week solid before disbanding after a few of them were banned to free up slots in the Mumble. *The people who had made this faction had only been in the Mumble for just that day and were not registered, and were sad they did not get into the FIGHTS. *They had made no attempt to get to know anyone in the Mumble other than themselves with their unanimous dislikening to those who were there that day that refused to join their faction. *Not one of the members Authenticated themselves to the Mumble. *They have a laughable wiki of their own. Category:History